


Theron Regrets Nar Shaddaa

by shanjedi



Series: He Likes Red A Bit Too Much [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, Nommy is Not An Innocent Pure Jedi, Smut, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: Theron forgets his girlfriend knows how to dance. He definitely enjoys the reminder, though.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Series: He Likes Red A Bit Too Much [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Theron Regrets Nar Shaddaa

**Author's Note:**

> Noms was a Sith Pureblood stolen from her parents corpses during a Jedi raid, and raised as a Jedi by an ex-Sith Master, until she went to her Trials on Tython. He was simultaneously both stricter and more lax than the average Jedi - stricter, in that as an ex-Sith (and a Pureblood, for Noms), they would be expected to perform near perfection to 'prove their worth'. Laxer, in that Noms had friends outside the order as a teenager, and knows a fair amount of skills that wouldnt generally be expected of a Jedi.
> 
> Like club dancing. She also had a fair few one night stands within the order and out of it, being of the view that so long as you didnt become attached to your partner you could indulge in physical pleasures. These stopped maybe a year before she met Theron after a series of partners made comments on how 'exotic' she was for the Republic. 
> 
> Anyway, the point is that Theron does not expect any of this. 
> 
> Noms is wearing the Daring Rogue set.

Theron Regrets Nar Shaddaa. He knows it’s one of the few worlds in the galaxy that he can take her to without being recognised - the Hero of Tython, the Eternal Commander - but Nar Shaddaa is a den of force-damned iniquity, and he always seems to forget that Noema is far from the pure Jedi stereotype.

And he’s pretty sure that might be his doom, right now.

When they met at Club Vertica, he could’ve sworn his brains just about melted out of his head. Letheris pants just about melted to her legs with heels that could be used to impale someone, topped with an open jacket literally bolted in place with a single armored plate, leaving a single stripe of flesh visible from her waist to her collar - displaying her ample breasts. He knew she could weaponise her body, even with the thick robes she wore usually - he’d been a willing victim of that weapon more than once - but he was fairly certain his implants were fizzling out from shock and arousal alone. She’d laughed, checked out his ass, and they’d been on their way.

Now? Tipsy from a few drinks and high on success from the Pazaak table, he swallowed involuntarily as she gyrated on the dance floor alongside Vette and Jaesa, the two other Alliance members they’d run into in the lounge. He had no idea she could dance like - like _that_ , like she was playing provocateur for the entire goddamn galaxy, and a stroke of jealousy shot through him as he spotted a suited man make his way through the floor to her.

He watched as she laughed and shook her head, and the man left. Downing his drink, he summoned his courage and waded out onto the floor. As he reached her, she pulled him in, spinning around and all but draping all 6’4 of pure red muscle and power over him and grinding into him, laughing as she felt his cock twitch with determined interest within the tightness of his pants. He allowed his hands to roam over her body, across her hips and waist and chest, released a ragged moan into her ear as she doubled her efforts. “Kriff, Noms... Stop dancing like that, or I’m going to cum in my pants.” Turning her head to face him as she doubled her efforts, rocking in time with the music, a smirk crossed her face. “That’s the idea...”.


End file.
